There are known types of novelty items or toys that have lights that spin and are selectively turned on and off in patterns. For example, U.S. Published Application No. U.S. 2004/0004828 to Chernick et al. discloses a spinning, illuminated novelty device. More specifically, the device includes a handle supporting a flexible hub 14, the hub having at least one radially extending flexible arm 16. Disposed upon the flexible arm is at least one array of lights 20 (preferably light emitting diodes) on circuit boards 21. When the arms rotate, the lights in the array rotate about the hub in a variety of circular pathways producing changing patterns of light. A rotatable control circuit mounted on circuit board 32 within the hub is coupled to the lights, and selectively flashes the lights in a manner synchronous to the speed at which they rotate to produce a desired changing pattern of lights. Preferably, the arms are made of a flexible material such as foam rubber, synthetic rubber, or silicone. The array of lights disposed on the arms may comprise a line or matrix of light emitting diodes. FIG. 3, for example, shows two opposite arms, each arm having 5 light emitting diodes thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,491 to Connelly discloses an animated paddle 10 comprised of a handle 12 and a paddle body 14 rotationally mounted thereto. The paddle includes an outer shell protecting an interior PCB 37. The PCB is electrically connected to batteries and lights (preferably light emitting diodes), wherein the lights are mounted upon the surface of the paddle. When the toy is activated, the LEDs illuminate according to a predetermined pattern, stored in a ROM within the paddle.
Peebles et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,796, provide for a light twirler wand comprised of a central, hand-grip portion 12 housing batteries, motors, switches, and an electrical power transfer device 22. Additionally, the wand includes a series of rotating lighted arms 18, 34 at one or both ends of the central portion. The lighted arms may include lights merely at the protruding tip of each arm, or the arms may be equipped with several lights along their entire length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,039 to Wong discloses a battery-powered, gyroscopic toy comprising a motor rotated flywheel 24 within a domed housing 32. Protruding from beneath the domed housing is a tubular housing 12 with noise generators and flashing lights controlled by a centrifugal switch. The toy may be spun on either the top of the dome or the bottom of the tubular portion. When the housing rotates, small lights 44, 46, within the top start flashing.
McCaslin, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,547, now expired, proposes an apparatus and method for generating light designs. Specifically, the device includes a flat motor-driven rotor 12 with a plurality of light emitting diodes 18 disposed thereon. The rotor is rotatably mounted to a base 14, and the light emitting diodes are coupled to control circuitry 38 on the base. The circuitry includes a switching network that controls when each light emitting diode is turned on or off, creating distinctive, repeatable designs as the light emitting diodes rotate. Optionally, speakers may be utilized to provide sounds corresponding to the light patterns produced by the light emitting diodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,094 to Spencer discloses a hand held light display, comprised of a handle with transparent enclosure mounted thereon. Within the transparent enclosure is a light display, with a motor that rotates the light display about the handle. Preferably, a battery powers both the light source and the rotation of the motor.
Other, similar, novelty hand-held lighting devices can be found in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,547 to McCaslin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,039 to Wong, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,693 to Glynn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,482 to Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,343 to Wakimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,144 to Williams, and U.S. Published Application No. US 2002/0068505, also to Williams.